WTF?
by Yami Mokuba
Summary: My 1st fanfic! a funny YGO chat show!! where you get to vote the next person to be interviewd!


WTF?  
  
Note: Hay, hay! this is my first ever fanfic and I really hope you like it! I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the names and things used in this fic! I also don't own Raine she's just a friend of mine I like to bug sometimes *cheesy grin* well please tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
********************************  
  
YM: Hay! I'm Yami Mokuba! Or also known as Muka-Muka!  
  
Raine: And I'm Raine Raptor.. And I was DRAGGED into this fic I tell you! DRAGGED!!  
  
YM: Ehehehe *sweatdrop* Any way welcome to my show! This show is where the YGO cast come on one by one and we interview them!  
  
Raine: Lucky us ¬_¬'  
  
YM: First up we have *reads paper* Seto Kaiba!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Seto: *scowls and walks on stage* the only reason I'm ever here is because you're my little brothers yami so make it snappy.  
  
Raine: Ever the picture of happiness!  
  
Seto: *glares* shut up hat head.  
  
Raine: *about to hit Seto when YM shoves her out the way* Oooof!  
  
YM: Please take a seat *Points to huge crappy looking yellow chairs*  
  
Seto: *sits down with arms crossed*  
  
YM: Ok question1: What do you think of yaoi?  
  
Raine: *picks self up from floor* Owwies..  
  
YM & Seto: ¬¬'  
  
Seto: It wouldn't be bad if I was put with someone worthy of my skill and intellect.  
  
Raine: That rules out Joey!  
  
YM: So if you HAD to be paired up with a male who would it be hmm?  
  
Seto: Why should I tell you?  
  
YM: *holds up his laptop* I know what images are REALLY saved on this!  
  
Raine: *snatches it and looks* IS THAT RYOU??  
  
Seto: *grabs it back and coughs* No  
  
YM: *pets Raine* Calm down dear  
  
Raine: -.-  
  
YM: So are you going to tell us or do I have to set Raine on you?  
  
Raine: I'm not a dog!  
  
YM: Silence Dino!  
  
Seto: I don't know about male. but I do have the hots for a female..  
  
YM: *now has a bag of popcorn* Ooooooooh ahhhhhhh  
  
Raine: Who?  
  
Seto: *looks down at floor* Isis.  
  
YM: *falls off chair*  
  
Seto: what's up with him?  
  
Raine: He has a thing for her.. Along with his thing for Ryou.  
  
Seto: O-o'  
  
Raine: Don't ask.  
  
YM: *sits back on chair and coughs* Question2: what was the REAL reason you wanted all 3 god cards?  
  
Seto: So I could beat Yugi!  
  
YM: And?  
  
Seto: and? What do you mean AND?  
  
YM: Oh come on! We know you like them because their SHINY!  
  
Raine: shiny @@  
  
Audience: Oooooooooooh  
  
YM: See we know the truth SETO! IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME! *stands on chair*  
  
Seto: Yes that's my real name and shut up!  
  
Raine: *shoves the chair from under YM and he falls* that'll be $10 please..  
  
Seto: *hands her the cash*  
  
YM: Ow. Hay that's mean!  
  
Raine: *pokes her face* see the care!  
  
YM: *grumbles* Ok. Question3 Would you ever date Tea?  
  
Seto: HELL NO! Not if she was the last human thing on earth! *shudders* she's evil. pure evil..  
  
Raine: I thought my Hikari's socks were?  
  
Seto: No they just SMELL evil.  
  
YM: And have a life of their own..  
  
Raine: Ok lets leave Rex's socks out of it now.  
  
Seto: Hurry up! I DO have a company to run!  
  
YM: *pulls out a remote and a TV appears* Really.  
  
TV: *Shows 100 monkeys on 100 type wrighters*  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* That's NOT my company!  
  
YM: Oh reeeeeeaaaaaly?  
  
Seto: yes.  
  
YM: How do you explain THIS! *Pulls out a paper weight*  
  
Seto: That's a stupid huge plastic object used to hold down paper in case of wind or a draft.  
  
YM: Oh..  
  
Raine: ¬_¬'  
  
Seto: And as I said that's not my company.  
  
Raine: He's right YM.. It's where George Bush gets his speeches made *pokes TV*  
  
YM: Would explain things.  
  
Seto: Ok hurry up!  
  
YM: My Hikari, your little brother hasn't got long till he's a. *Thunder in back ground made by Raine clanging a wooden spoon on a pot* TEENAGER! What will you do?  
  
Seto: I'll kill someone if he ends up like YOU.  
  
Raine: *snickers*  
  
YM: Oh hush hat head!  
  
Raine: v-v'  
  
Seto: I'm sure he'll grow up mature and well behaved like he is now.  
  
Raine: Plus the raging male hormones he'll get!  
  
Seto: O-O'  
  
Raine: Yeah.. Bad. I remember when my Hika-  
  
YM: *puts hand over her mouth* We DON'T want to know about your Hikari's non existent love life!  
  
Seto: Yes, spare us..  
  
YM: How old does Mokuba have to be before you let him date?  
  
Raine: *bites YM's hand* mwahah  
  
YM: OW! ;_;  
  
Seto: I think when he's 16 and only if I like the girl.  
  
YM: or boy..  
  
Seto: If you warp my brothers brain I swear I'll make you die a painful and low death.. Again *glares*  
  
YM: *nervous chuckle* ehehehe ..  
  
Seto: Is that all?  
  
YM: for now.. mwahaha yes *cheesy grin to camera* And that folks is that for this episode! Stay tuned when I Yami Mokuba and Yami Rex *points to Raine who's glaring* will bring you another fun filled ep!  
  
Raine:. Don't call me that!!  
  
Seto: Shut up Raptor.  
  
Raine: '  
  
YM: OK please review and tell me what you think and tell me whom you want on the next episode! Big thank you to the audience!  
  
Audience: ¬¬.  
  
YM: And a big than you to SETO KAIBA! *Points at him*  
  
Seto: Get your hand away from me!  
  
YM: ehehe  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
YM: Leave your vote in the review! ^_________^  
  
~~ More To Come ~~ 


End file.
